


SNAPCHAT

by NaniTheQuiznak



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Freeform, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Other, Possessive Behavior, Snapchat, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaniTheQuiznak/pseuds/NaniTheQuiznak
Summary: After a rough day, Asahi Azumane returns home, as he noticed he received a message on snapchat. He never used the long forgotten app, everyone of his friends knew that.Some people say; Love at first sightDoes that count for snapchat pictures too?Asahi is very clumsy, he might've tripped, and fell hard for this stranger.You: Who are you????: A Libero, but you can call me your future lover (;





	1. Chapter 1

 

**Asahi Azumane**

''Okay guys, i'll just-... go then. Bye?'' Asahi said awkwardly and started distancing himself from the two lovebirds. Achieving his goal, he slowly dragged himself home. Daichi and Suga started going out, recently. Even though it had been obvious that they had been in love since forever.

The dim street light filled his path with some light. Not much, but enough. An orange shine to them. It was quite cold, despite it being spring already.

Asahi's body ached from head to toe. Coach really wore them out this time. Or maybe the team wasn't in shape. It was probably the second. Ikkei Ukai was quite disappointed in his team, and as a coach for letting them slack. Luckily it's spring break.

Asahi finally reached his house, slumping his bag down to the floor, and kicking his shoes off tiredly. The semester finals had finished yesterday, even if they had a day off today, Daichi decided they needed to train. The whole day. Asahi was spend.

''Ah, Asahi! Welcome home dear! You forgot your phone this morning.'' His mother walked into the entry. Wearing a colourful dress, and an apron. Asahi felt better after seeing his mother smile. He gave her a hug, nuzzling into her hair that was tied in a knot. He was taller than her, so he leaned down, it hurt his spine, but it was worth it. Asahi loved hugs, they made him happy.

But he hated unexpected movements, he was a very clumsy and frightening person. But he managed somehow.

He released his mother from his tight hug, ''Want some dinner? Your father and i already ate.'' His mother informed in a gentle tone.

''Oh, yeah. Sorry that i missed dinner, practice was pretty hard and we were in the middle of a match so...'' Asahi smiled embarrassed.

''That's fine hon.'' His mother smiled a warm smile.

''You should get rest too, you look exhausted.'' His mother said with worry, pushing him into the small kitchen.

Asahi took place at the empty kitchen table, as his mother placed his plate in front of him.

''Tonkotsu ramen, your favourite! Eat up and get some rest.'' She patted his head and went to the sink, doing the dirty dishes.

Asahi smiled and ate in silence, the low volume of the small rusty radio and the the sound of plates and cutlery touching, in the background. It was peaceful.

Asahi loved peaceful moments.

When he finished his meal, he sat the plates down beside the sink and went to the other side of his mother, taking a towel and helping her by drying the now clean dishes.

''So, since you trained so hard there's an upcoming match, no?'' His mother asked with a slight accent.

''Uhh, yeah, next month, in the middle of the trimester.'' Asahi said with and anxious tone. It was his last year in high-school, being a third year was very stressful, people looked up to him as their Senpai, it was kinda scary.

''But the big match is in the end of the trimester, wasn't it?'' His mother asked.

''Yes, the one we're training for now is just training camp for two weeks, but we kinda slacked off during the finals since our second year decoy broke his arm, but he couldn't spike properly with his left arm. Let alone spiking in general, he needed to rest. But he's all better now, so that's why we were training so hard today.'' Asahi explained. He loved these kind off talks with his mother. He appreciated them.

''That's great honey, and thank you for helping me. Now shoo, go rest.'' She pushed him out the kitchen and kissed his cheek. He kissed her forehead and took his bag, making his way to his room upstairs.

Opening his blank door, he remembered that he did forget his phone in the rush. He forgot to put up his alarm and slept in. He was an hour too late for practice.

His bag hit the ground with a soft thump, and Asahi let himself fall onto his bed.

Sighing deeply, he reached over to his phone, unlocking his screen, he saw he had a notification.

Holding his phone up above his face, he scrunched his nose in confusion. There was a small symbol that looked like a small ghost. Asahi clicked on it, as an app opened.

Snapchat.

Asahi remembered, all his friends used to always complain that he almost never used it. After a while they gave up on convincing him. Apparently Asahi had downloaded it and had made an account. But he probably forgot about the app, and didn't delete it.

There were a few chats from over a year ago, but one had a pinkish or reddish arrow, Asahi frowned and opened the chat, and then the snap.

His frown turned into a blush, his cheeks heated up with warmth.

'Oh my lord' Asahi thought to himself. Internally screaming like a fangirl.

The snap contained a boy, he looked small. He had hazel coloured eyes. No, it was more amber. He had dark chocolate coloured hair, with a blonde flush in the front. But despite the cheeky, white toothed grin, and the cute dimples in his cheeks- it wasn't that what took Asahi's attention. The mysterious cute boy, was shirtless. Muscled arms and slight abs was what he was showing off. The context that was typed stood; 'Finally done with the extra practice :D'

And before Asahi could register what had happened, the 10 seconds were up. And the snap closed. Asahi looked at his screen.

'Double tap to replay snap'

Without controlling his own actions, Asahi had double tapped, and his eyes scanned over the unknown stranger once again.

And that was it, the chat turned empty. Just like all the others.

**You: Who are you??**

_Snap delivered_

Asahi pushed the off button, and his phone screen went black.

Sighing deeply, Asahi closed his eyes. The image of that boy came back into his mind. Asahi didn't know him, he didn't even recall ever adding him on there. But he didn't recall having the app in the first place.

The boy definitely send that snap to the wrong person by accident.

Asahi's name is 'the wrong person'.

Asahi felt slumber overwhelm his world, as he sank deeper into his sheets.

Asahi woke up from a small ping-noise. He groaned slightly, looking at his lit-up phone-screen.

 _?? is typing..._  
_?? has send you a snap (2)_

Asahi has never unlocked his phone faster in his entire life.

 **??: A Libero, but you can call me your future lover (;**  
**??: replaying my snap huh? * ( ͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡ –)✧ but, sorry, it was meant for someone else xD you probably noticed that**

Asahi's cheek's heated up again. Was that boy flirting with him? Asahi smiled slightly though, the mysterious man could have chosen not to reply. But he did nonetheless.

''Wait...'' Asahi's eyes widened.

**You: Libero? Do you play volleyball then??**

Directly his snap had been seen.

**??: I do, most people don't even know the term. Unless they play volleyball too... subtle hinting??**

Asahi smiled once again. His sleep that had been distributed long forgotten.

**You: Yep! I'm an ace. But how come you added me and i added you? I almost never use this app...**

**??: idk?? I just know i tapped on the wrong chat and didn't notice until you send back?? Anyway, what's your name?**

Asahi sighed, he didn't trust it. Should he?

**You: Sorry, no offence, but I don't give personal information to strangers.**

**??: I'm a stranger to you, huh? What would make a difference?**

**You: That i know you.**

**??: Weeelll, my name is Yū Nishinoya. I'm 17 years old! I'm Libra. I play volleyball and i'm a libero. I'm incredibly small, and a lot of people tease me for it.**

Asahi laughed quietly at the statement.

**You: What's your height?**

**??: 160.5 cm, what about you?**

Asahi was astound, the kid was one year younger and so darn short?

**You: omg, you're a dwarf! XD**

**??: thank you. One day i'll make you regret sending that when we meet, so i can show you how an amazing libero i am despite my height!**

Asahi felt his cheeks heat up for the umpteenth time that evening.

**You: when we meet? You don't even know anything about me...**

**??: i know you're an ace, and definitely taller than me (:**

**??: But, why don't i get to know you then? Stop being stubborn ace.**

Asahi sighed defeated. Why not?

**You: Fine fine, you win. I'm Asahi Azumane. I'm 18 years old and Capricorn. I also play volleyball and i'm the ace. I stand 186.4cm.... and my favourite food is Tonkotsu ramen.**

Asahi changed the name of Nishinoya to: Smoll libero

**Smoll libero: WHAT?!?! You're like 25 cm taller than me ;-; and a year older! Not fair! And my favourite food is Gari-Gari kun, soda flavour**

**You: well, you are pretty small for your age dude**

**Smoll libero: shut up you big goof. ;-;**

Asahi chuckled, shaking his head. He stretched his legs and yawned. Glancing at the time: two in the morning.

**You: i'm going to bed though. It's like, 2 in the morning, you woke me up**

**Smoll libero: Wait? We have the same time-zone? That means you live close by...**

Asahi's tiredness which had returned, went away as fast as it had came.

**You: should we ask where we live?? I literally jus met you, i mean, online so it's not really meeting is it?**

**Smoll libero: i think we should get to know each other better first yeah. But it is in our luck tho. Spring break is starting here, so i'll have time to chat when i'm not practicing**

**You: same here. But i should really go to sleep**

Asahi yawned again, starting to drift off. His heart was beating loudly in his chest, and his stomach felt ticklish.

**Smoll libero: yeah, me too. Goodnight... erm**

Asahi smiled once again

**You: call me Asahi, Goodnight Noya- kun ^-^**

**Smoll libero: Goodnight asahi-san (: let's keep on texting, i like talking to you... even tho i have no idea how we added each other either xD**

Asahi blushed with a mixed smile, he liked this too. He felt like he could trust this so called Noya, but he would still watch his steps.

**You: Yeah, i like this too. Goodnight~**

**Smoll libero: Night~**

Asahi connected his charger with his phone, and pulled on some pyjamas. Crawling under the warm preheated covers, he nuzzled himself into his pillow.

He forgot about his aching muscles, the only muscles he was focused on, were the muscles of his pumping heart. Which wee still beating wildly.

Maybe because he was nervous, since they lived close to each other. The same village couldn't be, since Noya was definitely not the libero on his team, who was a first year, not a second year. And there's only one highschool in his town. So maybe it was the village next to him? Maybe farther?

But even despite all that, why would he be nervous in general?

Putting his anxieties to the side, Asahi remembered the adorable face and the -he had to admit- quite sexy body.

As he fell asleep with a small smile.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryu approves of Asahi (:

**Yū Nishinoya**

 

The sound everyone dreads, your alarm blaring beside you too early in the morning. Nishinoya was awakened by the ear piercing buzzes of his phone. Groaning in tiredness he blindly roamed his hand over his nightstand, finally finding his phone. The screen lit up, narrowing his eyes, he searched for the snooze button.

Finding it he pressed it roughly and fell face down into his pillow. Groaning once more, not wanting to leave the warm comfort of his bed.

A ping-noise took his attention in the quiet room, Noya glanced at his phone beside him on the mattress.

_Big gun has send you a snap (1)_

As if Yū had been up for hours already, his eyes adjusted to the bright light of his phone in light speed. Unlocking his screen and opening snapchat. He tapped on the chat.

**Big gun: Ohayō, Noya! (: have a nice day!**

Nishinoya found himself smiling a silly smile, and maybe he blushed slightly too. He didn't regret accidentally sending that snap yesterday. It was originally meant for Ryu, who was sick yesterday, it was the beginning of spring and a lot of people got the hay fever. Including his best friend.

Practice had been terribly hard yesterday too. If one of the two was not presence at practice because of sickness, it was their thing to send a snap after practice was over. Of course Noya had send a snap streak towards his bestie about Asahi yesterday night too. The actual reason he was still up at two in the morning. Noya had resend the snap towards Tanaka, and he freaked out along the lines; : 'What if this Asahi is an old 60-year pervert?!'

Ryu would come to extra practice today, so he wanted to know every single detail.

Still staring at Asahi's text, Nishinoya tried to tape a face to Azumane. But he failed, sighing sadly he replied

**You: Good morning Asahi-san! ^-^ You're an early bird, huh? Have an amazing (as me ;3) day!**

Content with the written words he send it. Putting off his alarm, he dragged himself out of bed. Whining slightly, he got dressed. The cool air in his room sticking to his bare skin.

Finally done with his morning routine he got downstairs, being greeted my his mum.

''Morning dear! Slept well?'' She asked with a homely smile.

''Yeah, i did, thanks!'' Nishinoya smiled a toothy grin, and gave his mother a hug. She ruffled his hair slightly, before Noya could complain.

Eating two boiled eggs. He cleaned up the shells and kissed his mothers cheek.

''I'll be back in the afternoon!'' He shouted from the door and ran outside.

It was a day off, but the team decided some extra training wouldn't hurt anyone. Well, despite Hinata, Kageyama might throw a ball at his head again. First years, on the bridge between young and mature.

Not like Ryu and Noya were mature for second years.

After running down the streets of his small town, he finally arrived at the gym. Hearing shouting behind him he saw Hinata and Kageyama at it again, racing each other to the gym like their everyday routine.

''Ha! I won!'' The orange haired boy smiled triumphantly.

''Did not! Dumbass!'' The raven haired male defended.

Nishinoya rolled his eyes at the normal behaviour. ''Kiss already.'' He muttered in amusement and entered the gym.

After getting ready he met up with the rest of his team. Tanaka running up to him.

''We're going to just do simple things, so practice with whoever you want. In the end we're gonna have a match!'' Their captain announced. Noya turned towards his best friend.

''Tell. Me. Everything.'' He breathed out. His mood excited in curiosity.

''Fine fine, c'mon.'' Noya took a volleyball as Ryu simply tossed the ball and Noya received.

''Well, so that one snap i send you, well i first accidentally send it to Asahi, i know him now, but I didn't at the moment. And we both have no idea how we added each other?'' The shorter male explained to his partner.

''Ah, you send that he had the same timezone, right? Maybe you added him in the 'People you might know'?'' Ryu stated, quickly receiving the ball instead of tossing as it went to low.

Noya received up and tossed afterwards, now both just tossing the ball towards each other calmly.

''That's actually a great explanation?'' Nishinoya thought out loud. ''Thanks Ryu!'' He smiled.

''No problemo bro.'' Tanaka smiled back.

Practice went by smoothly, and Noya's side of the team won the match.

''Wanna grab something to eat?'' Tanaka asked, catching up with the Libero.

''Sure.'' Yū smiled, as the boys walked side by side down the road.

''So, i was thinking, do you know how the guy looks like?'' Tanaka asked out of the blue.

Noya scrunched his nose slightly, ''No. I already told you he's twenty-five centimetre taller than me though. But like, his looks, no.'' Noya informed disappointed.

''Ask him. Demand a pic man. He knows how you look like.'' Ryu pointed out.

They both entered the small café, where you could also eat. Sitting down in a booth, they ordered their food and drinks. Adding some flirting with the cute waiter.

Yū took out his phone, switching on his data, so he had internet.

**You: Hey, i was just thinking,... you know how i look like, but i don't know how you look like. Fair trade?**

Nishinoya put his phone down as the waiter arrived with their drinks, giving her a small smile in appreciation.

His phone buzzed a few seconds later, his eyes traveling to the lit up screen once again.

_Big gun has send you a snap (2)_

''Oh god.'' Noya mumbled under his breath. Catching his companions attention.

With a trembling hand Yū tapped his screen. Was he nervous? No, i mean Noya's never nervous. Right?

He opened the chat.

**Big gun: Ah well... i'm a man of honour after all. I'm sorry if i look terrifying, Coach didn't go easy on us. (':**

**Big** **gun:** _snap_ _delivered_

Noya took a shaky breath, and opened the attached snap. A picture came in sight.

In the picture stood a tall man, in front of the mirror in a bathroom. A school bathroom, Noya had noticed. The man wore a white top, his very muscled arms showed off with pride at his sides. Some black gym shorts, and muscular thighs, probably also calves and legs in general. Some abs were visible through the sweat soaked top. Noya's eyes travelled to his face, he had a sharp jaw' His long light brown hair was tied up in a man bun, and he had a slight goatee. In the lightning, his skin was natural tanned, and he had mesmerizing chocolate brown eyes. A small, awkward, mild forced smile placed upon his features.

Before Noya could register it all, and place the name 'Asahi Azumane' onto that handsome face, it had disappeared from his eyes. The ten seconds over.

Without hesitation Yū double tapped the snap, replaying it, smiling devilish as he pressed his off-button and home button, taking a screenshot.

_You have taken a screenshot of the chat_

**Big gun: oh darn it, you offspring of the devil**

Noya laughed at the message.

**You: Should've expected that, handsome (;**

Noya smiled cheekily as he send it. He liked flirting.

''Am I suppose to get used to being ignored or??'' Ryu's voice brought Noya out of his isolated world. But Ryu gasped as he saw the sly smirk on his shorter friend's face.

''Show me, i gotta approve!'' Ryu whined. ''Yeah yeah.'' Yū laughed softly as he opened his gallery, tapping the screenshot of the beautiful man. Handing his phone to his friend, hoping he could trust him.

''Well damn, great catch Noya!'' He smirked and patted his friends had. Earning complaints about hair.

''Shut up.'' He laughed in amusement.

Soon their food arrived, as they ate and talked about random subjects.

''See you around?'' Ryu asked pulling his best friend into a bro hug. Standing outside on the tiny street. 

''Of course, in any case we'll have some practice schedule.'' Noya laughed, and returned the hug.

The two gave each other a fist bump and separated opposite ways.

''Hey noya!'' Ryu called after. Noya turned around, seeng his friend in the distance.

''Go get 'em!'' Tanaka screamed again and waved. Noya rolled his eyes amused.

''I will!'' He screamed back and repeated the gesture of a wave.

With one last smile at each other, they went their own paths.

Walking home was always a boring thing for Noya. But this time he was quite distracted. A buzz in his pocket took his attention.

''Ah i forgot to switch off my data.'' He muttered to himself as he unlocked his phone screen, to see that Asahi had replied.

**Big gun: Not fair ;-; oh well, i'll get you back one day**

Noya snorted.

**You: yeah right, i'd like to see you try**

Starting to walk again, careful, while glancing at his phone.

**Big gun: A friend of yours helped me with payback already**

Noya re-read that message a few times.

'Tanaka, no.' He scowled in his head.

But Tanaka _yes_. He did add Asahi somehow probably

**Big gun: *picture attached***

It was the picture of yesterday, only Ryu had send it. They always made screenshots of each others snaps for blackmail some day, it was just their thing.

''Damnit Ryūnosuke!'' Noya cursed under his breath.

**You: Ryu, what a betrayer. Well, we're back on the same page then ig**

**Big gun; You're not mad or something right? ;-; i can delete it if you want!**

Noya smiled slightly at the message. Mostly he needed to go on a killing spree when someone had a picture of him that could ruin his life.

**You: Nah, it's fine. I trust you. You can gaze at the picture before you go to sleep (((;;;**

Yū couldn't help but flirt, he could only imagine the image of Asahi with a blush, being his clumsy self.

Noya didn't notice he had arrived home, as he entered. Kicking off his shoes.

A note laid on the table, as he picked it up.

_'I'm out grocery shopping. I'll be back soon. -Mum x'_

Noya smiled and laid the note on the dresser.

Exhaustion took over him, as he slowly entered the living room, plopping down on the couch.

A buzz shook him back into reality, he had dozed of, being on the brim of sleep and awake.  
  
**Big gun: Sorry, i just really like talking to you. It makes me happy. So, i just p, don't want to lose you over something so small and stupid. I have anxiety disorder, and yeah... sorry if you don't want to talk to me anymore that's fine! I'd understand!**

At this, Nishinoya frowned. He learned something new about Asahi, but it was quite emotional. Sighing he found himself smiling slightly again. He held the message until it was saved in the chat, like he had done from the start. 

**You: No no! It's fine, really! I love talking to you too! It's okay, just know that you are free to say whatever you want! I won't judge you! My mom thinks i have ADHD sometimes xD okay mostly... and actually i'm quite insecure about myself too... so we're in the same boat! Sort of (:**

Waiting for Asahi's reply felt like ages, which was only merely a minute. Noya stared at the blue dot in the left corner of his screen dependently. Hoping it would stay there. It was a sign that Asahi was still online.

**Big gun: Thanks Noya-san, that means a lot to me. Really.**

Noya smiled brightly.

**You: great! We're friends right?**

He just needed reassurance.

**Big gun: Duh, of course, dummy. (:**

Noya's smile widened.

**You: Awesome x**

He switched off his phone, not noticing he had typed an 'x' after his sentence. It was on instinct even. His eyes closed, as he breath out a content sigh. Drifting into the dark.

 **Big gun: get some rest, i've heard you trained hard today! X** _  
Snap delivered_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeye, i was planning on continuing xD so voila! It sucks but oh well


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where everything goes wrong. Noya has family issues. And Asahi's anxiety takes over. A lot of panic attacks happen, and the two boys are obliviously in love.

** Asahi ** ** Azumane **

''Sweetie, you'll be late again.'' A feminine voice called out. Asahi opened his eyes, grumbling from the bright impact of sunlight that filled his room. His mother had opened his curtains.

''C'mon, hop hop out of bed. If you want to walk and not be late you have 15 minutes left to get ready.'' His mother said and kissed his forehead.

A minute had passed with ease until Asahi shot up.

''Oh no, Suga and Daichi are going to be mad!'' Asahi muttered with panic and sped out of bed, he got dressed in a rush and did an attempt to get his hair somehow manageable but failed. Pulling them into a sloppy man bun, and running out of his room. Grabbing an apple from the fruit basket on the counter and screaming a loud goodbye.

With a sigh of relieve, Asahi calmed down. Walking down the street, and ate his apple in peace.

He had slept through his alarm again, for the third time this week, and it being the second week after spring break, he should've been used to his sleeping schedule.

But to be honest, he didn't have one. Asahi realized. Noya always kept him up until two in the morning in a snap streak. And Asahi just loved texting with him, it made him happy and giddy. Suga had warned him about Noya being a catfish, but Asahi knew he wasn't.

Because recently they didn't text all that much anymore. The method they had now was way easier.

Asahi blushed at the memory.

The first week of spring break had already passed, and both the boys had a day off of volley practice. Which meant: texting each other the entire day.

And that was completely fine with Asahi. They had send silly video's of them cooking or sitting outside, or wherever they were seated in their house or area.

Noya wanted to hear Asahi's voice, so every little puzzle piece fitted perfectly together. His name, his face, his personality and his voice. Asahi being the shy one send video's without his face but he did say some things in them. Vice versa with Noya, his voice was small, confident and soft. Yet it was also strong and demanding. Asahi found it adorable. As the image of a small Nishinoya screaming at him with temper plopped into his mind.

When it was two in the afternoon, Asahi's arms and fingers started to cramp. Because texting constantly isn't very handy.

So, Noya suggested calling. And after an hour of spamming an anxious Asahi with reassuring messages, Asahi had given in. And they made their first call, via snapchat.

They talked the rest of the day away, laughter and comfortable silence filling the gaps perfectly.

Asahi has known Noya for a little more then three weeks now. And one and a half of those weeks they had been phoning each other. Asahi loved the laughs and giggles, or the snorts that Noya made. Or the way his voice beamed with excitement talking about volleyball. Sharing experiences of matches, and things that had happened.

Asahi loved it, adored it even. But the thing he started worrying about made him pull back. Noya was an asking person, who wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted, and the day was nearing close. The day that Noya would ask to FaceTime. And that day Asahi dreaded fearfully.

He didn't notice he arrived at school, luckily he didn't have morning practice today. Walking to his homeroom, he was met by a very close couple, particularly trying to combine together like gems in Steven Universe.

''Okay we get it, mom and dad love each other, get a room already.'' Asahi muttered standing in front of Daichi and Suga who were way to close and obviously flirting bluntly with each other. They're lucky they lived in an open society.

''Wow? What's up with you Asahi?'' Daichi asked confused.

''Yeah, you never act like this? What's wrong?'' Suga asked with a concerned tone and motherly instincts. He had distanced himself from Daichi, and stepped closer to inspect Asahi's face.

''I don't know.'' Asahi muttered. He had felt a lot different lately. Like everything and everyone annoyed him. Mostly couples, holding hands and being lovey dovey with each other. It made Asahi want to puke.

''Oh i get it.'' Daichi chuckled.

''Lovesick? Aren't you?'' Suga laughed slightly. They could read Asahi as an open book.

''What?'' He questioned taken aback, what did they mean?

''It's Nishinoya, isn't it? You have a crush on him, so close couples annoy you?'' Suga giggled. Seeing the obvious on Asahi's face.

''N-No i don't, I haven't even met him in real or somethin'...'' Asahi grumbled.

''Are you sure about that?" Daichi shook his head, amused. As the three walked to their class.

The day went by slowly. Painfully slowly for Azumane.

Finally it was volley practice and Asahi let all his frustrations out. Particularly smashing the ball to the other side of the net, very aggressively that it scared the other half of his team who they were playing against.

''Okay Asahi, why don't you take a break and get some fresh air? Thank you for the hard work!'' Coach chuckled uneasy, as Asahi mumbled some curse words, still having some adrenaline left in him. Grabbing his phone out of his bag, -which he amazingly never forgot anymore-, and walked outside. More like stormed. Along with his bag, as a sign that he wouldn't be playing anymore.

Sitting down on the steps he breath in the chilly fresh air. Glancing down at his screen, he unlocked it. Switching on his data, because his stupid school couldn't afford good internet connection and instead there was crappy WIFI. He saw he had a streak of notifications suddenly. His eyes widened.

_Smoll libero has send you a snap (34)  
Smoll libero is typing..._

''What the hell Noya?'' Asahi questioned in shock, unlocking his phone and opening their chat.

Asahi breath out in relieve as it were separated messages of Noya rambling. Containing no more then five words maximum each. Asahi read them, as he came to the last ones.

**Smoll libero; ASAHI  
Smoll libero: ASAAAHIIIIIIIIIIIII  
Smoll libero: ASAHI YOU'RE HERE OMFFFG**

Asahi chuckled, his bad mood long forgotten.

**You: heck yeah, but what's wrong? Your texts were confusing**

**Smoll libero: call pls**

Asahi sighed, smiling slightly. He sighed a lot in the past few weeks, same for smiling. But when he thought about it, he really needed to hear the younger's voice at the moment.

**You: yeah sure**

Asahi pushed the telephone button, not scared or fidgety anymore like a week ago. He had grown attached to calling, almost addicted to the point he needed Noya's voice.

Okay, he admits, maybe he may have a slight small crush on Nishinoya.

''Asahi-san...'' A soft hoarse voice broke the silence. Asahi didn't notice that Noya had picked up.

''A-Ah, Noya-kun, what's wrong? You said something about practice and kicking you out? But you wrote a lot of typo's...'' He spoke carefully, as of any moment something bad could happen.

He was met by silence, ear piercing silence.

''Noya, are you okay? Speak to me.'' By now Asahi had stood up, anxiety kicking in.

''I... I don't know. I'm confused.'' Noya's voice spoke out. Asahi shivered from the tone. It was almost broken, scared even.

''What happened? Noya please...'' Asahi questioned, worry dripping from his tone.

''I... i don't know. I was mad and grumpy, I couldn't focus on anything today. That's why the coach kicked me out of practice today. I couldn't receive the goddamn ball, but when someone made a mistake i'd just snap. Like... the coach said if i could't get myself together then i'd need to cool down. Ryu forced me outside and said i should call you if you were online because your voice calms me. And i just don't know what's wrong. And my father came for a visit, and my mom told me to get out of the house before h-he came but.... i can't, and now, so, and i.... i.... A-Asahi...'' the way his voice cracked on the end, whimpering Asahi's name over and over, like a kicked or lost puppy.

''...A-Asahi... Asa... Asahi...''

It didn't take long for Asahi to notice that Noya was crying, sobbing even.

''Erm... shit, okay. Umh, where are you now?'' That was the first thing Asahi thought of. By the whimpers and small cries Noya was giving it seems like he's having a panic attack. First steps to help a person that's having a panic attack? Calm them down and bring them to a small isolated room, make something like a nest for them to cuddle up in.

''...As-...a...hi...'' The boy on the other end of the line mewled out again.

Asahi had by now moved behind the gym where nobody came. He leant against the wall, one hand running through his loose man bun in irritation and tension.

''Noya, listen to my voice, okay? Ignore whatever is happening around you. Answer me, where are you right now?''

''....the... m-my... closet, it is.... locked....'' Noya managed to whisper through tears.

''Okay good, now,... just breathe okay? In and out, calm and slow. Breathe along, in..... out.....in.....out.....in...'' he repeated the words, and heard the shaky breaths steady over the line.

''Good, you're doing great, everything will be okay. Noya, i know this is much to ask, but what is your relationship with your... father?'' Asahi knew he stepped over the boundaries, but he needed to know if he wanted to help the boy he fell for.

''.... my mother divorced him when i was young, he came back here for some unfinished business. My mom said he was abusive. I can hear them screaming, screaming my name. He's screaming my name with venom Asahi. I'm scared.''

''Okay, thank you for sharing that information. I know you're scared, it's okay. Does he know you're in the house?''

''...i...i don't know...'' Noya whispered.

''Have you contacted Ryu? Any of your friends? The police? If he's abusive then...'' Asahi trailed off, he was by now walking home in light speed. He needed to be surrounded by his house, safe walls, he was going to freak out. Asahi Azumane cared deeply for Yū Nishinoya. More than he realized himself.

''Y-Yeah... I've called the c-cops. B-But unless h-he does something... they don't have a-any proof of a-abuse...'' Nishinoya managed to get out. Asahi clearly heard the held back sobs.

''O-Okay, until they come, j-just stay where you are. A-And, calm down, okay? I'm right here. You're okay.'' Asahi mumbled, but Noya understood.

Finally Asahi reached his house, and stormed in. Kicking of his shoes in a hurry and running up to his room. Slamming his door closed, and throwing hie bag somewhere on the ground.

''...Asahi... Asa-..hi... i hear... footsteps....f-fuck...''

Asahi started fearing too, what if it was Noya's father?

''.... Calm, breathe, and stay quiet.'' Asahi said into his phone, he just heard a small whine.

For a few moments it was quiet, too quiet. Almost silent.

Asahi jumped slightly at the loud impact of something crashing at the other side of the line.

''Just stay calm.'' Asahi whispered.

He heard some shuffling, Noya probably crawled further to the back of the closet.

Another crash came, like a vase breaking.

''Where is he!?'' A angry irritated voice screamed out with fury.

''Shhhh, it's okay. I'm right here. Nobody's gonna hurt you.'' Asahi whispered into his phone, hoping his words or voice in general would help Noya in some way.

Another loud knock was head, but it repeated, like banging on a wall.

Noya let out a whimper.

His father was breaking open the closet.

''Hide under clothes, fast!'' Asahi whisper shouted into his phone, wanting to know what was happening, his theory could have been completely wrong.

He heard soft shuffles over the loud banging, suddenly a loud crack was heard.

Silence followed.

Dreadful silence.

''What are you doing?!'' A female voice shrieked in fear.

''Shut up woman!'' The angry voice of before growled, and a slap-like sound filled the room.

''Halt!'' Another voice screamed.

''You-, WHO CALLED THE COPS, YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS- GET YOUR FILTY HANDS OFF OF ME!'' The furious voice shouted again.

He kept in screaming nonsense, as his voice faded out, probably down the stairs.

''Where is your son?'' The voice who had joined after the slap, asked.

''I... he... was hiding in the closet but...'' The female voice said in a terrified tone.

''Noya...'' Asahi said gently, not to scare him suddenly. ''You can leave your hiding spot.'' He said calmly.

Asahi heard some shuffling.

''Dear lord! Yū!'' The female voice shouted in relieve and he heard shuffling again.

Asahi connected the woman's voice as Noya's mum, and the other male voice as a cop.

''I'm so proud of you, you did great honey! You kept calm and brave. You called the cops, i'm so proud.'' She said and Asahi thought she was hugging Noya and kissing his face all over by the sounds he received.

Suddenly her movements stopped. ''Who are you phoning honey? For... 35 minutes.'' She was silent.

Noya just let out a sob again. Asahi wanted to say something, but he kept quiet for Noya's sake.

He heard some shifting and the phone that had dropped, was picked up.

''Hello?'' Noya's mum's voice was wavering.

''Umh, hello ma'am, i'm Asahi-"Asahi spoke but got cut off.

''Asahi Azumane? The online friend of Noya, who he l-... Yeah?'' She wanted to say something but cut herself off, it made Asahi suspicious.

''Yeah, that's me. Are you his mother?''

''Indeed, but... why were you guys calling for 35 minutes?'' She asked, curiosity in her voice.

''I know what happened, i just, erm...'' Asahi couldn't find the words.

''H-He talked to me mum. He calmed me and told me what to do in the moment I panicked.'' Noya's small empty voice filled the line.

''Ah... really?'' She asked. Asahi didn't know of she asked Noya or him, but he answered nonetheless.

''Yes, ma'am. I did I suppose.'' Asahi stated quite insecure.

''Thank you dear, thank you so much.'' Her voice cracked, and somehow Asahi knew she was crying.

''As long as there isn't too much harm done, are you okay? And Noya?'' Asahi worried again.

''He only hit me a few times, but i'm okay. Yū's completely fine, thanks to you. Else he wouldn't have controlled his cries, or made a pile of all his clothes and hid under it.'' His mother said through tears, but a smile was hearable in her voice.

''Asahi?'' Asahi gasped at the unexpected voice as he looked to his right, his mother.

''Hi, mum.'' He smiled awkwardly.

''Is your mother there Asahi?'' Noya's mom asked, ''Yeah.'' He replied.

''Could i talk to her for a second?''

''Sure.'' Asahi replied and handed his mother his phone.

''Hello?'' His mum said in a questioning tone.

Asahi didn't hear what Noya's mum said on the other side of the line, but by his mothers facial expressions she was probably explaining the whole ordeal.

After literally ten minutes she said her goodbye and handed the phone back.

''Hi?'' Asahi questioned.

''H-Hello Asahi...'' Noya's voice sounded out, he had calmed down, and had stopped crying by now.

''H-Hey...'' Asahi said softly.

''T-Thank you, really. For all of this. I really hope we meet one day. You mean a lot to me. B-But i gotta go to the police office now for questioning, so... talk later, right?''

Asahi smiled brightly, ''Always, and of course, whenever you have the time. May it be at one in the morning, I wouldn't mind. Be safe, okay?'' Asahi said, and oh boy, did he try with all his might to hold himself back from saying 'i love you'. He luckily succeeded.

'Wait, did i just wanted to say 'i love you' to Noya-san?' Asahi thought to himself shocked.

''Thank you, Asahi.'' There was hesitation in Noya's voice, like he wanted to say something else.

Little did Asahi know that it were the same three words he had held back.

''Talk to you later.'' Asahi smiled again.

''Yeah. Later.'' Noya said softly, and the line went dead. Asahi closed his phone.

He glanced at his mother.

He had a lot of explaining to do.

The following days he had explained it to his team mates and friends too, but only the big lines that Noya needed comfort and family problems.

Suga and Daichi understood, and gave him pitying looks.

He and Noya didn't text much the few upcoming days, but now Noya's back to his old exited jumpy self.

Two weeks had past, Noya's father is in jail for quite a few years, and everything turned out okay.

Until that one Saturday afternoon.

**Smoll libero: Asahi?**

Asahi heard his phone buzz as he looked up from his math homework. He smiled at the notification and opened the chat.

**You: Yeah?**

**Smoll libero: Would you mind FaceTiming?**

There is where everything went wrong.

Asahi's eyes widened and his hands started to tremble.

The day had come.

What should he do?

Asahi pondered on what he should reply with. He was scared, really scared. Everyone supported them with their blossoming friendship. But this might ruin it all.

Once Noya sees how stupid and clumsy Asahi is, he wouldn't want to be friends anymore.

Heck, Asahi liked him.

Low-key that was a lie.

He loved the boy, _adored_ him even.

Asahi couldn't.

**You: I'm sorry, but I can't. We shouldn't be friends anymore.**   
_Snap delivered_

_Smoll libero is typing..._

And the blue dot disappeared.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bro, wtf is this xD this was all over the place i'm so sorry. I ruined it lmao. I can't write lol. Even after two and a half years. This chapter sucked, sorry ;-; forgive me please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it finally turns out better than expected. Something comes up that blocks the boys from growing closer.

Yū Nishinoya

''Honey, you need to leave your room, c'mon. You've been in there since yesterday.'' Yū's mother sounded concerned, Nishinoya had skipped breakfast and lunch, it being almost dinner time. He hadn't left his room once. 

''What happened?'' His mother said again, standing in front of Noya's locked door for the ninth time that day.

''I tried contacting Asahi too, but his mother picked up instead? Did something happen between you tw-'' The door suddenly slammed open. Yū's mother stepped back, surprised. Her son was a mess. His hair was down and messy, he had bags under his red puffy eyes and they were glazed over. 

''We do not say 'that' name here in this house anymore.'' Noya gritted his teeth, his voice was hoarse and dry.

''So there did happen something with 'him', tell me.'' Noya's mother pulled him downstairs. Directing him to sit on the couch. Noya sniffed, his eyes stung from all the salty tears.

His mum joined soon after, ''Let it all out, i'm all ear.'' 

Noya just sat there, like a statue. 

''Noya.'' His mother sighed, knowing that, whatever had happened, it had influenced her son pretty badly. 

There was an empty silence in the room.

''Okay.'' His mother said bluntly and took out her cellphone, dealing Asahi's mother's number. Noya stared at her in curiosity not catching on, on what she was doing.

''Ah, hello again. Sorry for interrupting.'' Yū's mum said happily. There was a reply, but Noya only heard fuzz.  

''Yes, i'm glad he's not the only one like this!'' His mother breathed put a sigh, smiling sadly. 

''I see. That's understandable. Does he go to a psychologist?'' 

''Ah, no we finished the sessions.'' 

''Skype? Yes he has an account on that.'' She ignored the burning eyes of Noya. He knew. 

''Oh? Yeah sure. I can do that.'' She smiled devilishly. 

''Alright, in five good?'' 

''Perfect, talk to you later.''

''Yeah. Bye''

She hung up and stood up turning to her son. ''Hop hop.'' She chased him off the couch and upstairs again. Noya protested, but he knew what his mum and his mother had arranged. 

She pushed him into his room. Noya sat on his bed, and watched his mum as she opened the curtains and the window. Fresh Oxygen filled the cramped room, Noya breathed deeply. Enjoying the sensation. He needed that fresh air. 

His mother took his laptop and sat it on his nightstand, so Noya faced it. 

She pushed the button, and the screen it up. Waiting until it was loaded. 

''Any test or homework tomorrow?'' She asked, breaking the silence. 

''No.'' Noya replied quietly, clearing his throat. 

She opened the Skype app, and Noya noticed there was a notification. 

Acehi wants to add you on Skype

His mother clicked on the 'add' button. 

You have now shared your contact details.

Suddenly the screen changed and a tune filled the room. Someone was video calling them.

''Mum no!'' Noya finally snapped out of his sleep mode. 

His mother clicked on the green telephone button, despite her son's protests. 

Suddenly two persons appeared. 

''Nononononononono!'' Noya freaked out and scurried away, but his mother grabbed the collar of his baggy ACDC shirt and pulled him back into his place. 

''We're gonna leave you two to it. Noya don't forget to talk.'' Hod mother gave him a warning look. 

She stood up and left, closing the door behind her.

Noya looked down at his lap, silence was ruling. 

A creak was heard, and Noya dared to look up, meeting brown eyes. 

Asahi sat on his bed, in shorts and a shirt, just like Noya. He had dark bags under his eyes, and a slumped figure. His hair was full with knots, and some strands peeked out. 

Noya's eyes scanned all over Asahi's body. He noticed the heave and fall of his broad chest. 

He was breathing, Noya could see him breathing, he could hear Asahi breathing. He already did in the video's they used to send, but this was at the exact same moment. Like right now, at the same time. 

Asahi cleared his throat, that made him look up and make eye contact. 

''I'm sorry.'' His voice was just as hoarse as Noya's.

''You look like shit Asahi.'' Noya snorted. 

Asahi shivered as he heard Noya say his name. 

''You don't look to good either.'' Asahi retreated. 

Suddenly anger filled Noya's temper. 

''I wonder why!?'' Noya snapped back, glaring. He huffed, crossing his arms.

Asahi sighed, holding back tears, but he failed. The sound of quiet sobs took Noya's attention immediately.

''Oh my god, sorry Asahi! Please don't cry!'' Noya whisper shouted desperately and tried to reach for him, but realised that there was a thin glass and long distance separating them. That made him sit back defeated, a small whine left his lips. 

''I-I'm sorry... t-this is exactly w-why i did n-not want to f-facetime...'' Asahi managed to say between sobs and shaky breaths. 

''Y-You hate m-me...'' His octave increased on the end as the word got stuck in his throat.  

This took Noya by surprise. 

''I don't hate you, why would you think that?'' He questioned flabbergasted.

''Oh, i wonder why?!'' Asahi screamed, crocodile tears streaming down his cheeks. Noya flinched visibly, how should he know? It's not like Asahi has social anxiety, or something?

Oh wait, he does.

''Oh, fuck.'' Noya cursed under his breathe. Asahi was having a panic attack, he had one before probably when Noya had asked him via snapchat, he freaked out and said it out of instinct.

''Asahi...'' Noya called out softly. Asahi looked up, sniffing as his nose cutely scrunched up.

''It's okay, i don't hate you. I could never, i was just hurt. Tell me, did you mean it? When you said you didn't want to be friends anymore?''

''O-Of course not. I couldn't bear to lose y-you, and i thought i d-did...'' Asahi still choked on his words, being a stuttering mess. 

''You didn't lose me. I'm sorry for not realising, i'm stupid.'' Noya laughed, scratching the back of his neck embarrassed. ''I'm a terrible friend.'' 

There was a silence once again. Minutes passed.

''You're not.'' Asahi had stopped crying by now, his breathing was still ragged.

''You did it. I'm proud of you!'' Noya smiled a cheesy smile. Asahi gave him a confused stare before he laughed. 

''I thought it'd be more...'' Asahi trailed off. 

''Scarier? Yeah, i was scared to ask, but i didn't think. I shouldn't have asked in the first place, i'm sorry too.'' 

''It's fine.'' Asahi smiled gently, and Noya felt his face heat up.

''So, let's start over, shall we?'' Noya grimaced.

''Sure. Hi, I'm Asahi Azumane, and so you don't forget again, i have anxiety disorder of different kinds.'' 

''Hello, I'm Yū Nishinoya, and i have ADHD, and i'm sorry for forgetting... i don't even get how i forgot but okay.'' Noya laughed an awkward laugh. Fumbling with his the hem of his orange shirt. 

''You're cute.'' Noya perked up, looking at Asahi wide eyed.

''Erm, t-thanks?'' Noya's face burned. 

''Wait, ships, did i say that out loud? Oh lord...i... umh...''

''More like mumbled but...You're handsome yourself, y'know.'' Noya said without thinking, seeing Asahi's face turn redder. 

''Thanks.'' Asahi chuckled.

The two smiled at each other, and finally loosened up.

____________________

Noya woke up from his blaring alarm, pushing the off button and smiled at the notification he was used to seeing by now. It had become a part of his routine.

Big gun is typing...

Noya opened snapchat, and waited until Asahi had send his morning text.

Big gun: Good morning Noya! =D There's a million things i haven't done, but just you wait! One thing is meeting you! <3

A few days had passed since that Sunday, it was Friday already. Every moment they could they face timed. By now they weren't awkward anymore. Even Ryu had joined yesterday when it was lunch, sitting beside Noya, and Suga and Daichi had joined Asahi's screen too. They seemed very nice.

Asahi tried flirting with cheesy pick up lines or references from Anime's or anything really. 

You: Morning goof <3 still, terrible pun, but it was better than yesterday's xD

Big gun: HEY! 'Winter's coming' wasn't that bad! You have something against gaME oF tHRoneS, huh? FIGHT ME 

Noya laughed, his mood had already lightened up thanks to Asahi. 

You: no, but it's almost summer, if you used it in autumn it'd be okay. AND HECK YEAH I'LL FIGHT YA

Big gun: Alright alright xD oh, and the next few days i won't really have much time to chat ): club activities...

Noya smiled sadly, but somewhere in the back of his mind a bell rang.

You: No problem, same here actually xD i was planning on telling you tonight but oh well. We'll make it work right? 

Big gun: duh! Well i gtg )',,,,,: i'll talk to you later whenever i can <<<<3333

Noya smiled with a blush, nuzzling his pillow slightly as an attempt to rub off his blush.

You: Yeah <<<333 XoXo

Big gun: Xx

Noya sighed sadly, he used to love training camp and kick the other school team member's asses. But now that he had 'met' Asahi, all he wanted to do is text and call and FaceTime all the time. 

These were going to be two long weeks.

Noya got ready and left for school, which dragged on too long for his taste.

____________________

''Alright! Attention everyone! Okay. So, tomorrow morning at five in the morning, here on the parking lot. You'll see the bus. We leave at five fifteen, who isn't there won't come. Okay, good work toda everyone!'' Coach Ukai announced.

Noya sighed and left with Ryu, splitting ways and running home for the rest of the way. Finally arriving home, he was greeted by his mother.

Noya walked upstairs, entering his room. Grabbing his huge gym bag, and taking all his needed clothes out of his closet. Other bathroom supplies and devices. Pushing them all in the bag, he sighed once again, setting the bag beside his bed, and plopping down on top of his sheets. 

He grabbed his phone out of his pocket, checking for any notifications. There were none.

Noya closed his eyes, and before he knew it he had drifted off to sleep.

___________________

His phone woke him up, he groaned and looked at the lit up screen. 

His alarm went off. 

He sighed and sat up. He looked down, he forgot to change to his pyjamas yesterday. Deciding to bombard himself with deodorant, and jot to shower nor change to clean clothes, he fixed his hair and rushed downstairs. 

His mother was surprisingly up already.

''Mum, what are you doing up so early?'' Noya asked and gave her a hug. 

''Can't i say goodbye to my son? I won't see you in two weeks.'' His mother laughed and kissed Noya's forehead. 

''Sorry mum. I love you!'' Noya smiled and kissed her cheek, thanking her for the toast and ran off while eating it, grabbing his gym bag he had taken downstairs with him.

He finally arrived at the parking lot, Ryu arrived as last after him.

''Everyone here?'' Coach Ukai asked, and counted the members, along with Kiyoko and Hitoka.

Entering the bus, Noya decided to sleep some more, as he leaned on Ryu's shoulder who didn't mind. 

Slowly staring at the passing scenery, Noya calmed down and his eyes closed automatically.

Missing Asahi already.

These two weeks were going to be hell.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything will be okay in the end, and if it's not okay? It's not the end yet.

Yū Nishinoya

''Wake up Noya.'' Noya woke up from someone shaking him awake, he forced his eyes open and blinked a few times. 

''W-What?'' He asked, sleep still consuming him. But once awake, he sreeched, ''Which year is it?! Where am i?! Is world war three over yet?! Did Thrump bombarn Europe?! What the fuck?!'' Noya screamed out. Ryu started laughing his ass off and Tsukki looked at Nishinoya like he'd seen a ghost. 

''Senpai, about what do you dream?'' Hinata asked with a concerned look. Noya realised they had arrived at training camp. 

''Nothing.'' Noya said towards Hinata, even though he did remember the explicit image of a cute Asahi in a unicorn onesie and lots of sparkly donuts. 

Everyone got off of the bus and took their bags. They met up with the other teams, as they had arrived last. 

''So, Fukurōdani volley ball team and Aobajōsai team's couldn't make it. But Karasuno, Nekoma, are here.'' Coach Ukai said to coach Nekomata and coach Naoi. 

''Aren't we missing Tsubakihara's team? They said they would come too right?'' Naoi announced looking at the paper's. 

''Yeah, maybe they had some difficulties or something?'' Nekomata said, and they spoke of the devil, Ukai's business phone went off in his pocket. He picked up immediately.

''Hello?''

''Ah, yes.''

''Alright, see you soon.''

Ukai hung up.

''Car traffic, they'll be late. They'll be here around two in the after noon.'' Ukai explained.

Everyone ate from the lunch they had brought and after that got ready for some practice matches in the afternoon. 

__________________

Karasuno and Nekoma were playing a match against each other. They had been for a while now. It being 23-20 for Karasuno.

''Sorry!'' Kenma shouted as he failed to receive the ball. 

The team's were so intertwined into the game, that they didn't notice Tsubakihara's team enter the gym. 

The server of Nekoma served the ball, as it flew with a great strength over the net. Noya focused on the ball, it was a flying one. He calculated where the ball would land. Time seemed to slow down, as the sound of his steady heartbeat filled his ears. He ran to the back with all his might as fast as he could. Ignoring the aching pain in his legs, as he took a deep breath. He pushed himself off of the ground and jumped as high as he could. The last moment passed by as he received the ball with his left wrist, making it bounce up. 

As soon as the ball made the stinging contact on his fragile bothered skin, his voice automatically screamed out the name, that already had been registered a few moments before he had jumped, as he had scanned the field through the corner of his eye. 

''Ryu!'' He shouted. Noya put his hands in front of him to catch himself on the ground, once the palms of his hands made contact on the hard floor, he pushed himself up and turned around. Catching his breath, that he had held- he wasn't sure if he was hyperventilating or not breathing at all back there. 

Ryu received the unstabe ball, ''Kageyama!'' And kageyama tossed it over the net. 

Noya ran up to the middle, taking his stance again. The ball was played over the net, as Hinata received it with his face. Falling backwards with a loud thump. 

The ball flew backwards. Nishinoya knew he didn't have enough time to receive it, he couldn't move. His fingers flexed, but his muscles refused. He didn't think, he just did. He extended his foot, luckily the ball had hit his ankle, making the ball bounce up once again.

''Chance ball!'' He shouted, as Hinata scrambled up, and ran towards the net, the ball was aimed at Kageyama who tossed it right as Hinata Spiked midair. The quick went perfectly as planned and they scored yet another point. 

''25-24 for Karasuno, last match!'' Coach Nekomata screamed above all the squeaks of the shoes hitting the floor of the gym. 

''Great job Noya!'' Ryu patted his back. ''You too!'' Noya smiled a cheesy smile, wiping some sweat from his forehead.

It was Yamaguchi's turn to serve the ball. 

''You can do it!'' Hinata shouted. 

Yamaguchi took a deep breath and closed his eyes. It was silent in the room. People held their breath in anticipation, as Yamaguchi focussed on the ball, trying to control his ragged breathing.

He opened his eyes and threw the ball up in the thick air, as he ran and jumped hitting the ball with his palm. It flew over the players of Karasuno. 

But it hit the net, balancing on the rim on top of it. 

The luck was on Karasuno's side, as the ball fell to the other side of the net. 

Before Kuroo could save it, it had hit the ground with a small thud, as it was the only noise to be heard in the silent room. 

A loud whistle could be heard throughout the gym. People started to fill their lungs with the cleared out air and rough pants of catching their breath filled the room.

''Karasuno wins!'' 

''Whooo!'' Ryu screamed and highfived Noya.

''You need to learn me those receiving skills Nishinoya!'' Yaku smiled slightly. He barely smiled around others, not counting Lev. But he was impressed by the small Libero's skills nonetheless. Despite his own height. 

''Alright take a break! We'll start again after dinner. Oh, and Nishinoya?'' Coach Ukai announced.

''Yeah?'' Nishinoya turned around to face him.

''There's someone you maybe want to meet...'' he said and left to go to the other coaches.

Noya frowed in confusion. 

''Oh my lord! It's you! HEY NOYA U GOTTA SEE THIS!'' Ryu's voice sounded out throughout the whole room. Most of the team members had left of all the teams. Noya noticed two people standing by the wall, they strangely looked a lot like Daichi and Suga. They smiled at him and waved tensely. 

Then it hit him.

They were Daichi and Suga.

Which meant...

Noya's eyes widened and turned around to see Ryu pointing at a tall person who was hiding behind Sugawara and Daichi.

Noya carefully stepped towards the figure. Losing control of his breathing once again, his heartbeat sped up.again, and his knees buckled under his weight as he shifted.

The closer he got to it, the more he noticed the mob of brown hair tied in a lousy knot, and the quite muscled natural tanned arms. It couldn't be anyone else. He couldn't be mistaken. Maybe a ball had hit his head, but Noya was pretty sure he was awake right now. 

Sugawara and Daichi stepped aside, both grinning.

''A-Asahi-san?'' Noya asked softly, and gasped when Asahi looked up making eye contact. Nishinoya had never seen someone more beautiful nor' more pure chocolate brown eyes, in his entire life. 

Everything around him faded into the abyss. Noya-san stopped in his tracks.

All who was there, was Asahi and him.

They just gazed at each other, and Noya could do it all day long. There was nothing more fascinating in the entire universe than the person in front of him. A few long strides in hand-reach.

The warmth those eyes and smile held, and the way Asahi gazed at Nishinoya, was too good to be true. Noya couldn't even dream of this moment, as this was a one in a lifetime thing.

After a while they came back to reality. 

''Yū?'' Asahi's deep but gentle voice sounded out, it was a bit wavily but it still send shivers down Noya's spine. Goosebumps started rising, gear wheels started turning for his imagination, and his face started heating up. 

And just like that, it all clicked. 

It all fell into its place.

Noya's eyes widened again as his stomach started twisting and churning terribly, describing it as butterflies. 

''OH MY GOD ASAHI!!!'' Noya screamed and ran towards the tall man. His voice broke mid-sentence. Without thinking he jumped as high as he could, when he had entered Asahi's personal space. Asahi luckily had great reflexes and caught Noya's thighs at each side above of his own hips. 

Yū wrapped his arms tightly around the other's neck, and buried his face into the crook. Declaring it as his safe spot from now on. Taking in his scent, he calmed down, it was a calming scent, almost like cinnamon. It fitted Asahi perfectly. Like a warm bonfire and fireflies, it almost felt like, home. 

Asahi tried to hold Noya closer, secretly admiring the soft skin of the small muscled thighs he held. As he buried his face into the younger boy's shoulder. He smelled like Lavender, it fitted the small male. Asahi noticed he was very light too. The pale skin was smooth and flawless, almost like an angel's. Asahi never wanted to let go of this boy again. He wanted him to be his and his only. Not to share him with anyone.

''Why didn't you tell me you went to training camp you goof!'' Noya muttred into Asahi's neck. His voice cracked and he was in the verge of happy tears. The breath tickled Asahi's skin, as he held Noya a little bit tighter. 

''You didn't tell me either y'know.'' Asahi chuckled and nuzzled his nose into Noya's neck.

''I was planning to... but...'' Noya sighed and inhaled once again. This was it, they met in real life. Nobody could tell him Asahi was a pedo, or fake. Not real. He was real. He is real. Because he was right here, holding Nishinoya, close, in his huge, protecting, gentle arms. And now, that Noya has had a taste, he never wanted to be somewhere else. 

''G-Guys?'' Suga's voice sounded out, it sounded just the same as via facetime.

''We're just, gonna go-, so, we'll leave you to it.'' Daichi said and footsteps faded away.

A few tears slipped down Noya's cheeks, as he breathed out a shakily sigh. 

Asahi noticed, and walked over to the wall, resting Noya's back against the cool concrete. He pulled back from his claimed spot, and studied Noya's face carefully. It made his heart scream out in agony.

Asahi quickly released the heavenly thighs and his large hands cupped the small chubby cheeks of the boy he adored dearly. 

He literally cupped the whole face, Nishinoya was so small compared to him. But he didn't care, as he wiped away the falling tears with his thumbs. 

Noya's lower lip trembled as he choked on a sob that he tried to hold back. He didn't know why he was crying, and he didn't want to cry. For many reasons. First one being; Nishinoya was an ugly cryer, always was, always will be. And he didn't want to make his first impression to Asahi like this. Second reason; he wasn't even sad or depressed, he was happy, so why was he crying? Happy tears, but he didn't want to cry in any way.

Asahi's eyes softened, his concerned look stayed. ''H-Hey, shhh, It's okay...'' His voice was light and comforting and Noya didn't know anything anymore. He forgot how to speak, how to breathe, how to use his muscles. His brain went in overdrive and his system malfunctioned. Asahi got him helpless.

And it was quite obvious, as all Noya could do was cry.

Asahi's lips tugged upward slightly at the adorable sight in front of him. He sort of felt proud that he could get the cool collected Nishinoya like this, in this state. 

Noya gripped onto the fabric of Asahi's shirt tightly, as he never wanted to let go. 

All the feelings he had been hiding, everything he had bottled up inside, it came out like a waterfall.

Noya had been oblivious to what had happened the past month, and he couldn't believe how he never noticed.

Yū had no control whatsoever anymore, as he managed to get oxygen to fill his words.

''I-I love you Asahi-san-" He choked out a,d started sobbing again.

How did Noya never noticed how hard he had fallen for this man. 

Asahi wasn't taken aback at all, on the contrary, his eyes glazed over with tears too. 

''Oh my God, Yū-, I can call you that r-right?''

Nishinoya nodded his head, as he tried catching his breath.

''I love you so goddamn much-" Asahi whispered out and a sob left his lips.

None of the boys knew why they were crying, maybe because they both were oblivious to their wants and longings.

Noya whimpered as his hands cupped the back of Asahi's hands which were still on his cheeks. A source warmth and comfort.

''C-Can i a-ask you something random?'' Noya whispered out, Asahi hummed as he didn't trust his voice to speak for him.

''Kiss me?''

And Asahi didn't need to be asked twice.

As he slipped one hand down to support Noya's thigh, and the now free hand of Noya cupped Qthe right side of Asahi's neck.

Asahi leaned closer, as his lips collided with Yū's. 

They clicked, linked, melted into each other's touch.

This was it, they knew they were made for each other.

They just felt it, that they were meant to be. 

That they were soulmates. 

Yū sighed contently. And Asahi smiled against his soft plump lips.

Wʜᴀᴛ ᴀ sᴛʀᴀɴɢᴇ ʙᴇɪɴɢ ʏᴏᴜ ᴀʀᴇ.  
Gᴏᴅ ᴋɴᴏᴡs ᴡʜᴇʀᴇ I ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ ʙᴇ ɪғ ʏᴏᴜ ʜᴀᴅɴ'ᴛ ғᴏᴜɴᴅ ᴍᴇ, sɪᴛᴛɪɴɢ ᴀʟʟ ᴀʟᴏɴᴇ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴅᴀʀᴋ.  
A ᴅᴜᴍʙ sᴄʀᴇᴇɴsʜᴏᴛ ᴏғ ʏᴏᴜᴛʜ.  
Wᴀᴛᴄʜ ʜᴏᴡ ᴀ ᴄᴏʟᴅ ʙʀᴏᴋᴇɴ ᴛᴇᴇɴ, ᴡɪʟʟ ᴅᴇsᴘᴇʀᴀᴛᴇʟʏ ʟᴇᴀɴ ᴏɴ ᴀ sᴜᴘᴇʀɢʟᴜᴇᴅ ʜᴜᴍᴀɴ ᴏғ ᴘʀᴏᴏғ.  
Wʜᴀᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ʜᴇʟʟ ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ I ʙᴇ, ᴡɪᴛʜᴏᴜᴛ ʏᴏᴜ?  
Bʀᴀᴠᴇ ғᴀᴄᴇ ᴛᴀʟᴋ sᴏ ʟɪɢʜᴛʟʏ, ʜɪᴅᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ᴛʀᴜᴛʜ.  
'Cᴀᴜsᴇ I'ᴍ sɪᴄᴋ ᴏғ ʟᴏsɪɴɢ sᴏᴜʟᴍᴀᴛᴇs, sᴏ ᴡʜᴇʀᴇ ᴅᴏ ᴡᴇ ʙᴇɢɪɴ?  
I ᴄᴀɴ ғɪɴᴀʟʟʏ sᴇᴇ, ʏᴏᴜ'ʀᴇ ᴀs ғᴜᴄᴋᴇᴅ ᴜᴘ ᴀs ᴍᴇ, sᴏ ʜᴏᴡ ᴅᴏ ᴡᴇ ᴡɪɴ?  
Yᴇᴀʜ, I'ᴍ sɪᴄᴋ ᴏғ ʟᴏsɪɴɢ sᴏᴜʟᴍᴀᴛᴇs, ᴡᴏɴ'ᴛ ʙᴇ ᴀʟᴏɴᴇ ᴀɢᴀɪɴ.  
I ᴄᴀɴ ғɪɴᴀʟʟʏ sᴇᴇ, ʏᴏᴜ'ʀᴇ ᴀs ғᴜᴄᴋᴇᴅ ᴜᴘ ᴀs ᴍᴇ.  
Sᴏ ʜᴏᴡ ᴅᴏ ᴡᴇ ᴡɪɴ?  
Wᴇ ᴡɪʟʟ ɢʀᴏᴡ ᴏʟᴅ ᴀs ғʀɪᴇɴᴅs, I'ᴠᴇ ᴘʀᴏᴍɪsᴇᴅ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ʙᴇғᴏʀᴇ.  
Sᴏ ᴡʜᴀᴛ's ᴏɴᴇ ᴍᴏʀᴇ?  
Iɴ ᴏᴜʀ ɢʀᴇʏ-ʜᴀɪʀᴇᴅ ᴄɪʀᴄʟᴇ, ᴡᴀɪᴛɪɴɢ ғᴏʀ ᴛʜᴇ ᴇɴᴅ.  
Tɪᴍᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ʜᴇᴀʀᴛs ᴡɪʟʟ ᴡᴇᴀʀ ᴜs ᴛʜɪɴ  
Sᴏ ᴡʜɪᴄʜ ᴘᴀᴛʜ ᴡɪʟʟ ʏᴏᴜ ᴛᴀᴋᴇ, ᴄᴀᴜsᴇ ᴡᴇ ʙᴏᴛʜ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ᴀ ʙʀᴇᴀᴋ  
Dᴏᴇs ᴇxᴀᴄᴛʟʏ ᴡʜᴀᴛ ɪᴛ sᴀʏs ᴏɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴛɪɴ?

 

They both reluctantly pulled back from each others warmth.

'' Yū?'' Asahi whispered out in a trembling way.

''Yeah?'' Yū was still in a daze of the kiss, his head spinning as he leaned his forehead against Asahi's.

''Be mine?'' Asahi asked, and pecked Noya's nose gingerly.

Nishinoya let out a quiet breathy laugh. 

 

I ᴡᴏɴ'ᴛ ᴛᴀᴋᴇ ɴᴏ ғᴏʀ ᴀɴ ᴀɴsᴡᴇʀ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaahhh i'm sorry for the wait. This was a bad fan-fiction, sorry guys! It's kinda empty and a lot of typo's, and i have no time to fix them so, please forgive me? ^-^"
> 
> I hope you sort of enjoyed it though! Thanks for reading my crappy story! 
> 
> [My Tumblr!](http://nanithequiznak.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [My Wattpad!](https://www.wattpad.com/user/NaniTheQuiznak)

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write an asanoya FanFiction. Just because.


End file.
